


i'll be your daydream

by kermiethefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vague mentions of Sam/OMC, Weecest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/pseuds/kermiethefrog
Summary: “There’s a kid giving out blowjobs at the old park by Montgomery if you go at night,” Jason says, handing Dean the cigarette. Dean takes a long drag and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s, like, ten bucks. Mikey went two days ago, can’t shut the fuck up about it. Best blowjob he’d ever had.”Dean doesn't expect the kid to be his own brother.





	i'll be your daydream

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, just a shameless bout of smut because that's how i cheer myself up
> 
> [originally posted on my spn writing tumblr](https://purifiedblood.tumblr.com/post/173502738842/theres-a-kid-giving-out-blowjobs-at-the-old-park)

“There’s a kid giving out blowjobs at the old park by Montgomery if you go at night,” Jason says, handing Dean the cigarette. Dean takes a long drag and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s, like, ten bucks. Mikey went two days ago, can’t shut the fuck up about it. Best blowjob he’d ever had.”

“I’m not interested in getting a blowjob from a kid,” Dean shoots back, tugging his jacket tighter. “Besides, I don’t pay to get my dick sucked. I can just walk into a bar and ask nicely.”

“Not all of us have a fake ID and a pretty face, Winchester,” Seamus calls out.

Dean just grins, all sharp teeth. “Aww, you think I’m pretty,” he coos, and there’s a round of laughter that filters through the group.

Jason leans into his side conspiratorially, and Dean hands the cig back. “Me and a couple guys are gonna go see if it’s legit. You in?” he asks. Dean looks around at the expectant faces of the group and feels the age-old twinge of pressure building up.

“Yeah. Sure,” Dean answers, and Jason claps him on the shoulder.

Several hours later, and it’s fucking cold. Dean’s nursing another cigarette and there’s a bottle of Jack being passed around in a paper bag amongst the four of them; they’ve been waiting around for Mikey’s mystery blowjob genius to come for the past half hour, and Dean can feel his fingers going numb.

“Maybe he already got picked up,” Seamus says. It’s not a stupid thought, and everyone’s kind of surprised that it’s not.

“Hey,” Jason says. He nods ahead, and Dean takes a shot of Jack to the back of his throat, following it up with a chaser of smoke before he looks at the kid walking up to take a seat on the swing that isn’t broken.

His throat goes dry at the sight of Sam’s back.

He hangs at the back of the crew as they approach; partly because his heart is thumping so hard in his chest he can’t fucking breathe, partly because Jason pushes him there so he doesn’t breathe smoke in their faces.

“Hey,” Mikey says, and Sam turns to look over his shoulder. Dean can see goosebumps trailing up Sam’s legs, disappearing where his jean shorts cut off – _too high_ , Dean thinks. He’s wearing a Van Halen t-shirt – _mine_ , Dean’s mind continues, and that fucks him up a little – gathered around his middle with a knot. It shows off how skinny his waist is. Dean’s fingers itch thinking about how he could still get both his hands around it.

It’s not what Sam was wearing when Dean left the motel room. He wonders how Sam’s not freezing his ass off.

“Hi,” Sam says, and then slides on a sweet smile that looks too-innocent on his face. Dean doesn’t know how old his friends think Sam is, but Dean’s too aware – fifteen and a half is too young to be offering dudes blowjobs in a fucking park. His mouth is still dry. “Back again?”

“I just – wanted to bring my friends,” Mikey says haltingly. Dean thinks about Mikey fucking his baby brother’s mouth and wants to punch the guy for blushing. “I told them about you and they were interested.”

Sam cranes his neck even more to look. “I don’t do groups –” Dean can see the moment Sam recognizes him, his eyes widening, lips popping open, shoulders tensing. “Oh,” is all Sam says.

“Of _course_ he goes gaga over Winchester,” Seamus mutters, and Dean punches his arm. Jason reaches back and grabs Dean’s shoulder to drag him front and center.

Sam’s pretty in this light. Maybe he’s wearing lip gloss, Dean doesn’t fucking know. His mouth is still dry and he can’t tear his eyes away from the blown wide look on his brother’s face and the soft curve of his thighs and there’s something really fucked up about all of this, something dark curling up in his chest that he’s smothered so fucking well until this moment.

“This is Dean. He’s new in town,” Jason offers. Dean wants to punch him, too.

“Hi, Dean,” Sam says in that too-sweet voice. It melts like liquid metal in his stomach and settles raw and wanting. “You wanna get your dick sucked?”

And this is wrong, this is officially so wrong, but the way Sam says it makes Dean choke. It’s wrong because it’s one thing if it’s one-sided, but hearing the words come out of Sammy’s mouth like a goddamn hymn is another thing entirely.

Dean nods mutely. Finds his voice at the last second. “Yeah,” he answers, and Sam’s eyes go a notch wider. “Wanna see if you’re as good as Mikey says.”

Sam offers his hand and Dean takes it; Sam’s palm is warm, sweaty against his freezing one. Sam runs hot. Dean knows that. He knows everything about his brother, and his dick gets hard at the sudden realization that this is going to be another thing he’s going to know about Sam. Something he shouldn’t, something sacred – it’s not made for big brothers to know –

“Don’t forget to tip,” Jason says with a grin, and Dean is pulled away to the park bathroom.

Sam pulls him into a stall once they’re inside. His fingers tug at Dean’s belt and Dean’s brain shuts off for a moment before he gets it into gear – Sam has his zipper down by the time Dean’s fingers curl around his wrists.

“Sammy,” Dean starts, and Sam flicks those eyes up at him, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Dean’s jeans get shoved down with the sensation of Sam’s fingers running down his hips. His breath hitches in his throat when Sam falls to his knees.

“I don’t remember giving you my name, mister,” Sam answers, and Dean groans as Sam’s fingers wrap around his cock. There’s hot breath against the base before Sam’s tongue lathes up the length of it, and Dean can’t stop himself from grabbing a handful of Sam’s growing hair. “Have you been watching me?”

This is wrong. This is so fucking wrong and it feels so fucking good and then Sam’s lips wrap around the head of his dick and he sucks – and Sam lets out a soft, pleased moan when Dean bucks forward and that is so fucking wrong, it drags heat through his entire chest and his cock throbs and he just wants to fuck every wrong noise out of his baby brother. 

“Yes,” Dean answers, because rational thought leaves his brain around the same time Sam laps across his leaking slit, “I’ve been – been watching you.”

Sam pulls off his cock with an obscene pop, drools spit down it so he can start a slow stroke. “How come you’ve been watching me, Dean?” he asks, still so fucking sweet.

“Wanna fuck you,” Dean responds immediately, and is rewarded with Sam’s pout rubbing against the beading precum. “Wanted to fuck you for so long, Sammy. Think about it all the time, but I never – I couldn’t, you’re – ”

Dean’s words are choked out of him when Sam swallows his cock down.

Sam pulls back with a gasp, fingers a tight ring around Dean’s dick where he’d managed to get. He lets out another pleased little noise at how far he’d gotten, and Dean wants to fucking kiss him. There’s a string of spit bridging his lower lip to Dean’s cock, and Dean’s fingers tighten in Sam’s hair.

“What am I, Dean?” Sam teases. 

“All the way down,” Dean hears himself say. Sam’s smile grows a little brighter, and he presses a kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock. “Take it all the way down, Sammy, show me you can do it.”

“Tell me what you want me to be.” Dean groans when he feels Sam’s teeth drag against the head. “And I’ll be good for you.”

“Cockslut –“ Dean starts, mind emptying out again, and Sam smiles into his mouthful, “my slutty little – baby brother.”

With the way Sam moans, Dean doesn’t think he was expecting that – if it’s the wrong answer, he doesn’t know, because Sam’s throat closes around Dean’s dick and Dean can feel his baby brother’s nose pressing against his pelvis and the groan that tears out of him almost hurts.

“Good boy, fuck, you’re so fucking good, Sammy, so good for your big brother,” Dean babbles, and Sam pulls back with a wet cough. “Lemme fuck your throat, baby, lemme –“

“Yeah,” Sam answers before Dean can finish, and he drags Dean’s other hand to the back of his head, “you gonna choke me with your big cock, Dean?”

Dean does. He waits until Sam rests on his heels and fucks into his throat, again and again, watching as Sam struggles to keep him down; when he feels Sam’s throat starting to fight him, he pulls back. Sam’s eyes go dreamy, hazy and distant and low-lidded – his hands rest on Dean’s thighs, fingers curling into the meat of his muscle and holding on. 

He tries to hold out. Tries to make it last as long as he can, because Sam’s gathering tears in his lashline and he’s gagging and moaning around Dean’s cock like he’s never needed anything else in his fucking life, and Dean wants this moment to last forever – but he’s nineteen years old and Sam is a fucking wet dream. He fucks into Sam’s throat and holds him there, keeping him steady.

“Take it, baby boy,” Dean encourages, and Sam’s eyes flutter close. His little brother is so fucking patient, so good, and he lets Dean hold him there. “You can do it, Sammy, this fucking throat is made for swallowing cock, right?”

Sam nods minutely and almost gags into it. His fingers dig into Dean’s thighs so hard, he’s sure he’s gonna have tiny round bruises in a few hours. Dean wipes away the first tear that falls. He doesn’t bother with the rest.

Dean gets to _fifteen_ in his head before Sam’s fingers flex against Dean’s skin, trying to push away even if he keeps his head still. It’s so fucking hot and endearing that Dean can’t bite back the heavy moan that rounds out low and deep in his mouth. He releases his hold and pulls his hips back, and Sam breathes like he’s coming back to fucking life, coughing hard and wiping his eyes.

Dean bends down, his palm dragging over Sam’s cheeks and chin to make him clean again before he kisses him hard. Sam laps and bites at his lips desperately, needy as he holds onto Dean’s shirt to keep him close. “Good boy,” Dean praises, and Sam moans sweet, “you did so good, Sammy, so fucking good for your big brother, baby.”

“I love you,” Sam says back, throat and voice wrecked; it makes Dean want to fucking die. “I love you, I wanna – want you to cum down my throat, Dean, wanna swallow it all.”

“Fuck,” Dean curses, and he stands tall; Sam’s hands wrap around his cock again. “You’re so fucking perfect, Sammy, so fucking –”

“Cum for me, Dean,” Sam moans, and Dean’s fingers find Sam’s hair again when he starts a dirty and fast stroke. “Show me how good I was for you.”

Dean doesn’t have time to warn Sam – just the tightening grip of his fist in Sam’s hair before he cums, shooting his load over Sam’s face before his brother wraps his lips around his cock and sucks. Sam lets out a sweet, encouraging moan as he milks Dean’s cock, tongue working to lap up every drop until Dean’s oversensitive; he tugs at Sam’s hair to get him off, chest heaving once he remembers to breathe again.

Sam straightens, swipes his thumb across his cheek where Dean’s first rope of cum landed and laps it clean. Dean feels it break something inside of him; he drags Sam close again and kisses him, feeling wrecked.

“Take me home,” Sam whispers into Dean’s lips, and Dean groans, “I wanna see if you’re any good, too.”


End file.
